Rogue Commando  A Star Wars Fanfiction
by Daemonic Coyote
Summary: The adventures of Kair, a Clone Commando without his squad through the grim aftermath of Order 66, the Founding of the Empire and his escape to a life on the run.
1. Prologue  Order 66

**Author's Comment: **Go easy, this be me first fanfiction. Of course I own all of Star Wars. Not. I only own the original characters that I made myself. Comment.

He ducked behind a pillar, quickly changing rounds in the deecee. Peering around the corner he nearly lost his head at the battle droid shots. Blaster fire flew through the air, scratching paint off the sides of the pillar. Jan popped into view, hand on Kair's shoulder.

"Kair! You go up ahead, I'll cover you!"

It was at that point that Hal ducked behind cover to yell out something that was lost in the madness. Kair had one second to drop to the ground before the shot ate through the wall behind him. Jan rolled to the side, hurling a cluster of dets into the droid's midst before opening up with the Heavy ACP.

"Go, go, go!" He cried, as if Kair didn't need any more warning. He started running toward the droid battle line and threw a pair of dets into the make-shift barricade they'd built earlier, before falling back. It was only a few moments worth of carefully aimed fire from his deecee to take out the rest of the droids.

The order came through his comlink moments after.

_Execute Order 66_

General Bael strode up slowly, lightsaber still ignited and in hand. There was no reply from the clones, just the subtle tightening of their hands on their guns. The commandos looked at each other slowly. They were silent to all but each other, talking quickly on their private channel. Hal spoke first.  
>"Fierfek, do we shoot!"<p>

"He's looking at us. He knows."

"Jan. Get over here."

A squad of clone troopers ran into the room and raised their deecees at the Jedi, silencing any debate that they may have had over what to do, as well as any confusion as to whether Bael realized or not. Breathing in, Bael let out a crushing wave of energy in all directions that sent Kair flying into a wall. He saw the stars, before his vision slowly returned and allowed him to see the slaughter of his brother commandos by the Jedi. He didn't hesitate – The Jedi was dead before he realized Kair was still alive.


	2. Confusion

**Author's Comment: **I own all of Star Wars. I also own Halo, and invented the internet... Just kidding, I only own the original characters that I made myself. Sorry it took a while to get out, writer's block is a paaaaain.

Taking the lightsaber from the corpse, Kair looked around slowly for any survivors. Thinking he saw a twitch, he started moving toward one of his commando brothers. Turning him over, he saw that the armour had been crushed as if by a giant fist. Blood slowly trickled out from a large gash in the chest plate. Bending over, he removed his helmet and looked at his own reflection, just covered with blood. The clone choked, before finally dying. Hal. That was his name. He looked to find Jan in a worse state, his helmet decimated by a lightsaber blow. He spoke slowly as he carved off scraps of their armour with his vibro-blade, cracking up.

"_Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum...Hal. Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum, Jan."_

Picking up his 'seventeen and shaking his head, he strode toward the exit of the stone temple, plagued by the last few moments.

Nek'ros clutched his chest suddenly, falling to his knees at the sudden loss of life in the force. He wasn't even aware of the clones that he had just moments ago been leading into battle against the droids turning their guns to him. His master...was dead. His lekku flailed about as he tilted his head back and let out a primal howl, screaming into the heavens as he slowly rose and ignited his lightsaber. Looking back at the clones, he started slashing his blade around wildly, in his anguish giving into the dark side for a moment. A single clone turned to run for the discarded E-Web turret behind him, diving towards it in a bid for superior firepower, prompting the Jedi to hurl his lightsaber across the room and impale the trooper from behind. The clone hit the ground, surrounded by a red mist as the lightsaber twirled backward as a boomerang to the Jedi, twirling it around and holding it upside-down behind his back.

The fallen Jedi looked around at the carnage he had left and fell to his knees once more, lightsaber extinguished and rolling away as he shook his head and buried his head in his hands. The Republic Commando twisted out of the doorway of the room ahead, gun sweeping the room carefully. He lowered it upon seeing the Jedi and his dead brothers, approaching slowly and pointing the gun at the Jedi's head. Nek'ros's head disintegrated under the shot, causing the headless corpse to slump backwards painfully slowly. Kair shook his head slowly and started walking toward the ray of light signalling an escape from the dark, cold maze of the temple.

As he emerged, visor rapidly darkening to accept the new amount of light, he looked down the barrel of a blaster that was quickly lowered to reveal his own face clad in the standard issue armour of the GAR. There was something about their movements, slow and unsure, that bothered him. _Fierfek, _he thought. _They've just received the order just like I have. They're worried about those of us accompanying the Jedi. _The nearest spoke up.

"Commando! Sorry for the confusion...Fierfek, what is going on?" Kair could see the rest of his brethren clearly now, falling in behind him slowly, watching their backs. Kair shook his head, speaking slowly and deliberately.

"Order 66 has been called. Who knows why?"

"Could be that the Jedi actually HAVE rebelled?" Even as he said that, he shook his head slowly and put his bucket back on. _The Jedi wouldn't just turn on us, they're not like that. _Kair voiced his thoughts to the other clones.

"Who knows, commando? Platoon! Get those buckets on! We're going in to slot the Jedi!" The last of the troopers without helmets put them on as the commando strode past, shaking his head.

"They're all already dead. Come on, we need to get to the designated retreat point."

"Why? All the droids in this area are down too, correct?" 

"We need the space for pick-up and besides, I'm on orders. You coming or staying?"

The troopers didn't need to answer, slowly filing out after the Commando into the jungle.

**Author:** Hope you liked it! Read and Review, or I won't do another one.


End file.
